The invention offers a new, simpler assembly of an Infinitely Variable Transmission (IVT), of which there are several designs. Some designs base their operation on the change of speed of some component (normally the sun gear) of a planetary gearing system, to provide variable speed on the output shaft that is integrated directly or indirectly to another one of it's components (normally the annular gear), as is the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,998. This change is regulated by a variator mechanism which employs sliding rollers in one or many pairs of thoroidal discs such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,292 or through the use of belts that operate in poles with varying diameters as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,450. Another design uses a torque converter in which hydraulic fluid is used between the turbine and the pump to vary it's traction as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,821. There also exists the continually variable transmission like the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,985 that uses a system of conic rollers with an intermediate ring to modulate speed by varying its angle.
In neither cases it is obtained a positive traction, so that would cause skidding or friction of the involved elements, and a great loss of energy that affects in a more or less degree the efficiency and reliability of the transmission drive, causing the parts to be prone to wear out and excessive maintenance requirements.
All of the described inventions suffer from great losses of power that in a higher or lower degree, affect the efficiency of the engine. In addition, many have a higher degree of complexity in its manufacture, making the mechanisms more expensive in their operation and maintenance.